Bravo tu as gagné
by nyanko-kuro
Summary: La vie est belle si belle et pourtant tout peut basculer sans qu'on est le temps de s'en apercevoir....


**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Bravo tu as gagné! ( j'avoue ne pas m'être foulée sur ce coup là car c'est tout simplement le titre de la chanson qui m'a inspirée l'histoire)

**Couple :** 1x Réléna ! Hey ! Partez pas! Mais attendez, revenez! Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils restaient ensemble que je sache. 1+?

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson non plus d'ailleurs!

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Cette idée m'est venu alors que je travailler dans les vigne. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles et le Mp3 dans une poche. La chanson en mode répéter sans que je lui demande et des images qui revener sans arrêt avec. J'ai donc décider de la mettre sur papier pour m'en débarrasser.

**Note:** Merci à Coquillette pour sa correction et ses suggestions.

**Note2:** Encore merci à toutes pour vos review sur mes deux precédent OS.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;-)

**Bravo tu as gagné !**

Malgré ce que beaucoup de gens pensent, si je te suivais partout pendant la guerre, ce n'était pas parce que je t'idolatrais, je t'admirais oui, pour ton courage, pour ta force, mais surtout je t'aimais. En te voyant sur cette plage, à ton arrivée sur terre, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te parler, te connaître, mais tu es parti en volant l'ambulance que j'avais appelée.

Tout au long de la guerre, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de mon temps à penser à toi, à te chercher et à te courir aprés mais à chaque fois tu m'échappais. Au vu du nombre de fois ou tu m'as repoussé, beaucoup aurait sûrement abandonné. Mais pas moi, je ne voyais que toi, je ne voulais que toi. Tu étais l'homme de ma vie, j'en étais persuadée. Malgré nos âges, notre vie si différente, tu étais mon premier amour, le seul, l'unique.

Combien de fois ai-je eu peur de te perdre, que plus jamais tu ne réapparaisses dans ma vie. Combien de fois ai-je prié pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Et pourtant au fond de moi je savais que tu t'en sortirais. Et que tu gagnerais cette guerre. Cette guerre pour laquelle tu te fichais de perdre la vie tant que ta mission était accomplie.

Quand mariemaya m'a enlevée avec l'aide de Barton, tu as encore réussi à les arrêter mais aussi à me sauver la vie, au péril de la tienne. Puis tu t'es écroulé dans mes bras, tu avait trop forcé et la fatigue et tout le reste ont eu raison de toi. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas le jeune soldat fort et invincible qui se trouvait sous mes yeux, non pour la première fois depuis que je t'avais trouvé sur cette plage je voyais le vrai Heero. Le jeune homme de 17ans.

Et je ne t'en aimais pas moins, au contraire! Aprés cela tu as été conduit dans un hôpital de sanck, oh! Bien-sûr tu n' y es pas resté longtemps, resté allongé à te reposer, très peu pour toi. J'ai cru mourir de joie lorsque le lendemain alors que je venais te rendre visite tu m'as demandé de te ramener au palais avec moi.

Je t'ai ramené avec moi, et je t'ai donné une des nombreuses chambres du palais. Au bout de deux jours, ne suportant plus l'inactivité tu es venu me voir dans mon bureau que je n'avais presque pas quitté depuis ces deux jours, pour me demander si j'avais du travail pour toi. Je t'ai alors demandé ce que toi tu aimerais faire. Tu as semblé étonné par ma question. Je me suis alors questionnée, t'avait-on un jour laissé faire des choix? T'avait-on un jour demandé ton avis ? A voir ta réaction, je ne pense pas, non. Je t'ai dit d'y réfléchir, de chercher quelque chose qui te plaise, de chercher au fond de toi ce qui te plairait vraiment.

Tu es revenu me voir deux jours plus tard dans ce même bureau, et tu m'as avoué ne pas savoir ce que tu voulais, que personne ne te l'avait jamais demandé et que tu n'y avais donc jamais pensé. Je t'ai fait plusieur propositions pour t'aider. J'avoue que ces dernières restaient dans le cadre du palais, de peur que tu ne choisisses de partir. Tu as fini par choisir de devenir mon garde du corp et de me suivre à chaque fois que je sortais. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, non, comme cela je pouvais te garder a mes côté et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Pendant prés d'un an, notre relation est restée platonique, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, je ne pourrais dire combien de soirées nous avons passées à discuter au coin du feu de tout et de rien. Tu t'ouvrais de plus en plus à moi, mais sans vraiment parler de toi, de ton enfance, tu es toujours resté très discret sur cette partie de ta vie. Même avec moi. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, hors travail.

Ce soir là, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, j'avais passé l'aprés-midi en réunion avec les dirigeants de la terre et des colonies. Une longue aprés-midi à les écouter se disputer pour savoir qui aurait raison. Toi tu as passé tout ce temps debout derrière ma chaise comme tout bon garde du corps.

Quand nous sommes montés dans ma voiture, je n'ai pu retenir un soupir de soulagement, je n'aspirais plus qu'à une seule chose, pouvoir rentrer chez moi et me glisser dans un bon bain chaud. Seulement j'ai remis cela lorsque tu m'as proposé de nous arrêter sur la plage. Je trouvais cela tellement romantique, nous, seuls sur la plage, au soleil couchant.

Nous nous promenions au bord de l'eau, l'un à côté de l'autre, nos chaussures à la main, les pieds dans l'eau salée. Le soleil déclinant peu à peu à l'horizon donnait un côté romantique à cette promenade. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je te regardais, tu avais l'air très concentré, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui te préoccupait.

La soirée aurait pu continuer comme cela encore un longt moment s'il n'y avait pas eu ce malheureux incident. Te regardant toi plutôt que de regarder ou je posais les pieds, j'ai glissé sur quelque chose de visqueux. Oh, bien sûr j'ai tenté de me rattraper mais peine perdue, tu étais déjà plusieur pas devant moi. Je me suis donc étalée, très peu élégamment sur le sable mouillé. Le bruit a dû te sortir de tes pensées car j'ai vu tes yeux cobalt se poser sur moi au moment où une vague arrivait droit sur moi pour finir de me ridiculiser.

Mais ce n'était pas terminé, tu m'as regardé longuement sans bouger, petit à petit j'ai vu un sourire naitre sur tes lèvres, qui s'élargissaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un doux son ne s'élève. Tu riais, j'aurais dû me sentir vexée, oui j'avoue que je l'étais un peu, mais finalement je me suis rendu compte que c'était la première fois que j'entendais ce merveilleux son qu'était ton rire. Je n'ai même pas pensé à me relever. Ce n'est que lorsque que tu t'es calmé que tu m'as tendue la main que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas bougé.

Tu n'as pas laché ma main et tu m'as emmenée plus loin sur le sable sec et encore chaud de cette belle journée. Tu as mis ta veste sur mes épaules, alors que je grelottais de froid. Nos regards se sont accrochés et j'ai vu ton visage se rapprocher du mien jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes. Un doux baiser juste lèvres contre lèvres sans aller plus loin, un simple baiser, mais j'était aux anges. Tes lèvres chaudes rechauffant les miennes.

Aussi merveilleux que fut ce moment, il fallait qu'il prenne fin. Aucun mots ne fut échangé ce soir là, nous sommes rentrés, tu m'as laissé sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre et tu as pris le chemin de la tienne aprés un dernier baiser. Toujours aussi frigorifiée je suis allée me rechauffer dans mon bain. Puis je me suis couchée avec des images de toi plein la tête.

Suite à cela notre relation a évolué, petit à petit, tu devenais de plus en plus entreprenant, ne te contentant plus de simples baisers. Nous passions nos soirées devant la cheminée comme avant mais plus chacun dans un fauteuil différent, nous les passions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ta chambre était de nouveau libre, puisque tu avais enménagé dans la mienne, c'était désormais la nôtre.

Deux ans plus tard, le jour de notre anniversaire de mise en couple, j'ai eu une surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Toi qui avait eu l'air de trouver cela idiot de fêter notre mise en couple, tu avais préparé un dîner pour deux dans le petit salon. Tu avais tout prévu, une table ronde, drappée d'une nappe blanche, deux chandelles de chaque côté d'un vase avec quelques roses rouges.

Nous avons passé une merveilleuse soirée, mais ma plus grande surprise fut lorsque nous sommes arrivés au moment du dessert, tu t'es levé pour venir t'agenouiller à côté de moi. J'ai été plus que surprise, et là tu m'as dit tout simplement en me tendant un petit écrin en velour rouge, « veux-tu m'épouser ». J'ai fondu en larme en me jetant dans tes bras. C'était le plus beau jours de ma vie! Non, l'un des plus beau. Et le reste de la soirée a été tout aussi beau!

Notre mariage à été un autre de ses plus beaux jours, pour la première fois depuis que la guerre était terminée tu étais entouré de tes quatres coéquipier que nous avions invité. Ils avaient l'air heureux pour toi, à part Duo qui paraissait se forcer, mais j'avoue ne pas m'en être souciée plus que cela. Il est vrai que tu aurais préféré un mariage en petit comité, quelque chose de plus intime. Mais nous savions que notre rôle dans la vie publique amènerait du monde à notre mariage.

Quand je suis entrée dans l'église, au bras de mon frère, tu m'attendais droit, digne, dans ton costume noir impeccable, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Au premier rang se trouvaient nos amis proches, à droite de l'allée menant à l'autel se tenaient Wufei et Sally en couple depuis deux ans. A leur côté, se trouvaien Quatre et sa future femme Dorothy, puis Lady Une accompagnée de la jeune Marimaya.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, Trowa accompagné de Catherine discutait avec son voisin, Duo qui n'avait pas l'air très en forme, il était venu avec son amie Hilde, qui discutait de son côté avec Lucrezia qui était devenue ma belle soeur. Une fois devant l'autel Milliardo t'a donné ma main, avant de rejoindre sa femme qui arborait un joli ventre rond de sept mois de grossesse.

Nos temoins sont venus nous rejoindre, aussitôt que nous avons été face à face, nous avions choisi deux amis proches, Dorothy pour moi et Duo pour toi. La cérémonie fut longue mais j'étais tellement heureuse que je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je ne voyais qu'une chose, en sortant de cette église nous serions mari et femme pour la vie.

Ce jour là nous avons joué notre vie ensemble.

J'étais sure de moi, je vivais tranquille.

Et ma main dans ta main, je croisais les doigts.

Plus rien ne me faisait peur tant que tu étais là.

Nos années de mariage ont été les plus belles années de ma vie.

Pendant trois ans tu es resté mon garde du corps, jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceinte, nous avons alors longuement parlé de ce que ce bébé allait changer dans nos vies. Il était évident que cela allait changer bien des choses. Bien sûr j'aurais dû être heureuse de porter ton enfant mais je ne voulais pas te partager, non ce petit allait se mettre entre nous. Je le savais! Tu étais tellement heureux quand je t'ai annoncé que nous allions avoir un enfant. Ton sourire et la lueur qui brillait dans tes yeux le prouvaient plus que n'importe quel démonstration de joie.

Tu m'as tout de suite annoncé que tu voulais arrêter les voyages à mes côtés, pour te consacrer à ton fils. Comme je l'avais prédit notre vie changeait déjà, alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. Tu as continué à me suivre tout au long de ma grossesse, tout en formant deux gardes à ma protection quand nous étions à Sanck. A la naissance de notre fils, mon frère m'a remplacé un mois, le temps pour moi de récupérer et de profiter un peu de ma famille.

La première chose que j'ai vu en me réveillant aprés mon accouchement, ce fut toi, assis dans le fauteuil prés de mon lit, un petit ange en pyjama bleu ciel, avec un léger duvet brun sur la tête, dans les bras, un biberon dans ta main libre. Ton regard plus doux que jamais posé sur ce petit être et ce sourire tendre étirant tes lèvres devant sa bouille d'ange. Et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire face à ce tableau émouvant. Quand tu as relevé les yeux, tu m'as soufflé un « merci » plein de reconnaissance en serrant notre fils dans tes bras avec tendresse.

Je t'ai laissé le choix du prénom, que tu as trouvé sans hésitation. Kyo, Kyo Yui. Seulement Yui car le nom des peascraft était beaucoup trop connu et il était hors de question que notre enfant est à en souffrir. Ton nom lui ne risquait pas d'attirer l'attention, ayant été quelque peu modifié à la fin de la guerre lorque tu avais fait refaire tes papiers d'identité, tranformant le Yuy célèbre en Yui inconnu.

Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi ce prénom plus qu'un autre. Tu m'as seulement répondu que tu l'avais entendu quelque part, sans te souvenir d'où et que tu l'aimais bien. J'appris bien plus tard lors d'une conversation que tu avais par visio avec l'un de tes amis que c'était Duo qui t'avait parlé de ce prénom. Il était justement en train de te dire qu'il était content que tu t'en sois souvenu, tu lui a répondu que jamais tu n'aurais pu oublier alors qu'il te l'avait si souvant répété. Je ne sais pour quelle raison cela me fit mal.

N'ayant eu aucune complication, nous somme rentrés quatre jours plus tard, il me restait donc un peu plus de trois semaines à profiter de mes deux hommes avant de reprendre mon rôle. Mais ça n'a pas été un mois de tout repos, entre les couches, les biberons et les réveils en pleurs toutes les nuits, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter comme je l'aurais souhaité.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu à me lever très souvent puisque tu prenais tout en charge. Tu étais aux petits soins pour Kyo, lui preparant toi même ses biberons, changeant ses couches, te levant la nuit, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses être si doux et si attentionné envers quelqu'un et pourtant cela t'allait tellement bien. Ce petit garçon, était ton trésor, la huitième merveille du monde, et l'on pouvait voir dans tes yeux tout l'amour que tu avais pour lui.

Les jours ont défilé à une vitesse incroyable, et j'ai dû reprendre les voyages dans les colonies et sur terre, mais nous arrivions à nous garder un peu de temps rien que pour nous, le soir, une fois que Kyo dormait. Nous nous en sortions bien mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé même si je regrettais le temps ou tu me suivais dans tous mes déplacements.

La vie reprenait son cours doucement entre travail, vie de famille, vie de couple et moment de détente. Je partais quelques fois pour des voyages de plusieurs jours, et quand Kyo a eu un an, tu m'as dit que tu en profiterais pour aller rendre visite à tes amis, que tu ne voyais que très rarement. Je ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher de toute façon, mais il est vrai que je n'aimais pas que tu partes du palais, de peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Beaucoup diront que j'étais ridicule de vouloir te garder rien que pour moi, mais je n'y pouvais rien, au fond de moi j'avais cette peur de te perdre qui vibrait chaque fois que tu t'éloignais de moi.

Je me suis souvent dit que, je me faisais du souci pour rien car tu étais toujours là lorque je revenais. Tu semblais d'ailleurs différent dans ces moments là, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer d'où provenait ce changement. J'étais tellement contente de te retrouver toi et notre petit ange que je ne m'en souciais pas plus que cela. Mais j'aurais dû.

La vie continuait, nôtre petit Kyo grandissait, il avait maintenant trois ans, il rentra alors à l'école maternelle, nous avions décidé que pour la première année il n'irait que le matin.

Un soir alors que nous venions de faire l'amour, et que je commençais à m'endormir entre tes bras, ma tête sur ton épaule, tu as commencé à parler en cherchant tes mots, et tu m'as dit que tu aimerais avoir un autre enfant. Je me suis relevée pour te regarder, à 26ans tu étais devenu un très bel homme, du haut de ton mètre 75, tes cheveux bruns toujours aussi indomptables, tes yeux si bleus fixant les miens avec apréhension, mais à ce moment là je te touvais surtout adorable avec cette jolie couleur rosée qui colorait le haut de tes pommettes.

Je t'ai souri, puis j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, avant de te répondre. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas été des plus ravie quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Kyo, mais j'avais eu le temps de me rendre compte que cela ne nous avait pas autant éloigné que ce que je craignais et puis tu avais l'air d'en avoir vraiment envie. J'étais ravie de pouvoir te donner un second enfant. Ce soir là, alors que je venais de te dire que je le voulais aussi, tu avais l'air tellement heureux et avec une tendresse infinie tu m'as fait l'amour pour la seconde fois de la soirée avant que nous ne nous endormions.

Deux mois plus tard je t'annonçais que j'attendais notre deuxième enfant. Et huit mois plus tard, je mettais au monde une petite fille aux yeux bleus et au cheveux chatains. Comme pour notre petit garçon je t'ai demandé de lui choisir un prénom, mais tu n'as pas voulu me disant que tu avait déjà choisi celui de Kyo et que c'était donc à mon tours de choisir. Finalement nous avons choisi ensemble un prénom qui nous plaisait a tous les deux. Nous avons choisi Jade. Jade Yui.

Le même rituel que pour Kyo a alors commencé, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon rôle. Les années ont passé, les enfants grandissaient, la vie continuait. Seulement, et je m'en aperçois maintenant, nous nous éloignions de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Plus les mois passaient et moins on se voyait. On ne trouvait même plus le temps de discuter de nos journée comme avant. Tu t'occupais des enfants, pendant que moi, je me noyais dans le tavail.

Tu partais de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps du palais, sans jamais me dire où tu passais ce temps avec nos enfants que tu enmenais avec toi, refusant toujours de les confier à une nourrice. Je savais pour t'avoir fait suivre que tu allais rendre visite à tes anciens coéquipiers. Peut-être plus souvent à l'un d'eux qu'aux autres. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je me suis dit que les choses s'arrangeraient.

J'avais tort. Un soir alors que je rentrais d'un meeting de trois jours, je t'ai trouvé dans le salon. Assis sur le fauteuil face à la porte, tu m'attendais visiblement. J'ai vu mon monde s'écrouler lorsque tu m'as dit, que tu voulais divorcer.Ma première questions a été pourquoi ? Tu m'as avoué avoir rencontré quelqu'un. À ce moment, j'ai cru entendre mon coeur se briser à mes pieds aprés avoir fait une chute vertigineuse.

Est-ce qu'elle est ta complice cette partenaire que tu as choisi pour me remplacer ?

En amour la loi c'est comme à la guerre.

Le plus fort des deux reste le dernier.

Et notre amour si beau finit pourtant si mal.

On le juge à huis clos dans un tribunal.

Bravo tu as gagné, et moi j'ai tout perdu.

Je t'ai tellement aimé, tu ne m'aimes plus.

Je la hais telement te t'avoir arraché à moi. Cette femme que tu as rencontré a détruit notre vie et notre amours. Mais m'as-tu seulement, aimée un jour, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que jamais ces mots n'ont franchies tes lèvres. Si tu m'avais aimée aussi fort que je t'ai aimé alors peut-être serais-tu toujours à mes côtés. Et maintenant...

On ne finira pas la partie ensemble.

Et chacun s'en va de son côté.

Mais les dés sont jetés, pair impair, rouge ou noir.

Qui est le plus heureux de nous deux ce soir ?

Bravo tu as gagné, et moi j'ai tout perdu.

Oui j'ai tout perdu, ce soir je me retrouve seule, dans ce grand palais ou nous avons vécu heureux, enfin maintenant je me demande si tu a vraiment, un jour été pleinement heureux à mes côté. Le divorce a été prononcé, cette fois, tout est terminé, tu ne reviendras pas. Nos enfants sont partis avec toi, puisque tu en as eu la garde, et je me dis qu'il seront certainement plus heureux avec toi qui a toujours été là pour eux qu'avec moi qui les aurais laissés aux mains d'une nourrice.

Et ce soir, dans ce grand palais vide de votre présence, je me dis que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Qu'il ne me sert plus à rien d'espérer. La seule chose que j'espère maintenant c'est que vous soyez heureux tous les trois.

Nous avons joué notre vie ensemble.

Et puis un beau jour la chance a tourné.

On ne finira pas la partie ensemble.

Et chacun s'en va seul de son côté.

Bravo tu as gagné.

**Fin **

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eu le courage d'arriver au mot fin.

Ce POV ma donner du fils à retordre, mine de rien mais l'idée été là est je n'arriver pas à m'en débarrasser.

Ensuite Coquillette ma fait remarquer à juste titre après relecture, que je faisait passé Heero pour le salaud de l'histoire.

Je vous dirait donc que oui effectivement même si ce n'était pas voulu à la base. Mais d'un autre côté n'est-ce pas logique qu'elle le fasse passer pour le salaud. C'est elle qui raconte son histoire donc nous n'avons que sa version des fait. Imaginer vous à sa place, vous ne lui jeterier pas de fleurs. ( ou alors avec beaucoup d'épines ). ;-)

Maintenant il peut être interressant d'avoir la version de Heero, les raisons pour les quelles il a agit de cette façon. Ses réelle sentiments. Ou il est partie et surtout avec qui, bien que je me doute que vous en ayait une idée.

J'ai déjà quelque idées pour une suite, mais je ne promet rien. Je ne sait pas quand elle arrivera.

Voilà je crois avoir dit ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Encore merci à vous de me lire.

Bizoux à tous

Nyanko


End file.
